Good Times: Chapter 1
by SouthernStyle
Summary: The beginning of the familiar project family's life going a bit differently.
1. Chapter 1

(Author's Note: From what I've read, the general consensus is that the TV show Good Times went bad when the writers killed off the James Evans character. Here's my attempt at another avenue of how the show could've gone. Of course, there were behind the scenes troubles with the producers and John Amos, but this is a work of fiction based on a fictional TV series. I will be playing fast and loose with timelines of certain events from different seasons, and I'll attempt to seam them together. 

With that, thank you for reading and your comments are most welcome.)

Good Times, Chapter 1

It's late Saturday morning in the Evans apartment, and Florida, Thelma and Michael are moving quietly about, doing household chores. JJ is finishing up his latest painting, and calls out loudly, "Hey, Maw! Come look at this, it's sure to delight, the newest painting from Kid Dyn-O-Mite!" He claps his hands, big grin in place...

"SSSSSH!" Michael and Thelma admonish in stereo. "Quiet, Junior!" Florida says, barely above a whisper. "Oops, I forgot. Daddy's sleepin' it off," JJ says, with a sheepish look. Florida comes over to admire the painting, and James exits their bedroom, groaning.

Florida has a bit of a smirk on her face, but she attempts to mask it with concern. "Are you still under the weather, honey?" James squints, looking at her. "I feel more like I got caught under a bus, baby." He seats slowly and painfully at the kitchen table, obviously hung over.

"Daddy, did you get drunk last night?" Michael asks, popping up from behind the sofa..he'd been cleaning underneath it with a hand broom and dustpan. Thelma and Florida shoot Michael a look of death...James grunts, a hard look at his son.

"I didn't get drunk. I got...a little tipsy," James explains. "And it was cheap booze, so it makes you FEEL drunk the next day. The last thing I need is the militant midget preachin' to me. I ain't going to apologize for going to Otto's bachelor party. He's the last of my friends to tie the knot."

"Do you want something to eat, honey? You missed breakfast, but I can start on lunch," Florida offers, and James politely declines. "I don't blame you, James," she says, that look of self-righteousness creeping into her eyes and tone again.."You still look a little green around the gills."

James grunts again, and goes into the bedroom to get out of his bathrobe and dressed for the day. He has strange, blurry memories of the night before. Something about doing shots of whiskey with Otto and the gang, and something about the bachelor party stripper. The alcohol dulled his senses but didn't obliterate the truth: In a moment of not thinking, being caught up in the moment, in a testosterone-laden party, James succumbed to temptation with the stripper, in the back room of the bar. She was attracted to his broad shoulders, and he...well, he'd never fully understand his motivations. Sure, he felt a sexual pull toward her. But he loved his wife and family. If not for the drink, this never would have happened.

He feels guilty, but tries to push it from his mind. He'd never strayed before last night. "Please, Lord," he whispers, looking at his reflection in the bathroom mirror, "I'd never mean to hurt Florida. I'll never do it again," he vows.

However, no amount of prayer would keep the truth from coming out. That night would come back to haunt him in about a year, when the stripper caught up with him, to show him his new infant daughter, Lisa...

To be continued.


	2. Chapter 2A

(Author's Note: This chapter takes place 10 months after Chapter 1. Comments are most welcome and thank you.)

Good Times, Chapter 2

Someone was banging, not knocking, on the door to the Evans apartment, and if we were to go by sound, it would be of extreme urgency. Thelma, JJ and Michael were at school and Florida was at the market. James, after his midnight janitorial shift at a building that was 2 bus transfers away from home, had -just- gotten to sleep.

This better be good, he thought to himself, tying his robe belt tightly and storming to the door.

He threw the door open and rolled his eyes. "It figures, it's the Rona Barrett, the Galloping Gossip of the Ghetto." He gave Wilona, who stood before him, a chilling look.

Wilona would generally back off in the face of such an angry...face. But her lips were pursed tightly and she shook her head as if to say No.

"James Evans, how could you," she said, walking past him, and sighing in disgust. She walked to the kitchenette and continued to shake her head.

"How could I ..what?" Blinking and more than a little concerned with that unfamiliar tone and look of disdain.

"Father an outside child with trash. James..this will KILL Florida, just kill her. And what sort of example are you giving JJ? He runs around with all the girls..do you want him to make you a Grandfather so soon? James, of all the men I've ever known, I'd have never expected this from you."

The best way to describe the look on James' face would be utter horror. He couldn't deny it..he had no words. He was speechless for a long moment. Finally, he stammered, "T-tell me what you know."

"I know you fathered a baby with a white girl, James. And a stripper, no less. And she's been coming around the building looking for you. Seems she's out of money, and asked around, to find you. God have mercy on your soul, James Evans. How could you do this."

James was now in a cold sweat. Obviously the Lord didn't hear his prayer, he thought...or He did hear it and decided to punish James for his misdeed. He crumpled onto the living room chair, forearms on thighs and looked up at Wilona. It would be one of the very few times that she'd ever see fear in his face.

"What am I gonna do," he asked her quietly.

"What are you gonna do about what?" Florida asked, walking through the apartment door with a bag of groceries in her arms; a door that James had inadvertently left open when Wilona entered. A rarity occurred: Wilona herself had no words.

"I-I'ma get goin' myself, I'm late for the boutique," Wilona said quickly, beating a hasty retreat.

James looked at his wife, dressed in her threadbare winter coat and with concern in her eyes. Sweat still poured from his forehead and when he opened his mouth, no sound came out.

"Honey," Florida asked, eyes huge and tone low.."What is it? Are you sick, James?"

He was. He nodded, ran to the bathroom and the contents of his stomach emptied violently. He continued to dry heave well after his gullet was empty.

He leaned over the toilet bowl, hands on the top of the tank to steady himself as Florida was in the doorway, wringing her hands.

"Baby," he said, gasping, and eyes closed.."It's bad."

"Honey," she said, putting a washrag under the faucet, then dabbing at his forehead with cool water, "Whatever it is, we'll get through it."

Those words that brought him comfort so many times, through many ups and downs, felt hollow to him. He was one of four fathers in the entire -building-...Hundreds of families under the project roof, and only four fathers. How was he going to tell her that he'd added another child to the roster?

"Baby..I don't feel so good. I need to..I need to...Well, hell, I don't know what I need to do." He forced himself to a shaky standing, and went to the basin, to continue the cleanup job Florida had started, as well as to brush his teeth and rinse his mouth. He was physically and emotionally exhausted, and on the verge of broken. He'd not had a single drink, not even a glass of Musketel in his own home, since that night.

"James, please honey, please tell me what is it"  
"Please, Florida, please let me find the words."

He walked past her, back to the bedroom to get dressed. He needed air; the apartment's walls were closing in on him, or so it felt. Wilona knew..it was only going to be a matter of time before Florida did, but he knew he had to be a man and tell her himself.

But how?

James emerged from the bedroom, and looked at Florida, who'd barely taken her eyes off him. "I'll be back in a little while, baby." He kissed her cheek and stepped out of the apartment. He walked to the elevator and leaned on the doors as he waited for it, the cool metal soothing his forehead.

When the elevator finally reached the 17th floor and the doors opened, he was met by Otto, the one whose bachelor party was the host of the event that came back to haunt him this day.

"We got to talk, man," Otto said, as James got in. The jerky motion of the elevator car, plus the continued opening of its doors on other floors for other residents didn't make it an optimal place to talk. They rode in silence and neither man said a word until they got into the street.

"What the hell's goin' on, Otto?" James asked, in a pleading voice. "Please don't tell me this is true."

"It is, man. Well, far as I could see, anyway. Baby got your eyes."

James stared at Otto. "Negro, PLEASE. You know how many people in this world got dark eyes?"

"No, man, it ain't like that. Course you can get the blood test..you're gonna have to, man...Candy wants you to support the baby so you better do the right thing and get the test, so's you're sure you ain't supporting no other man's baby..but she look like you."

"She do?" James asked...thinking of how Thelma as an infant looked like him, too. But this baby was interracial, there was no way she could look -that- much like him.

"She do. Pretty little thing, I got to say. So much misery for you though, in that pretty little thing. Candy's trouble, man. I got a feelin' that if you don't give her money, she's gonna give you and your family a hassle."

James nodded grimly. "But let me ask you this, man. How she find out where I live?"

Otto blanched. "She...look, James. I'm sorry. She don't work no more..she spent all her strippin' money and don't have her body the way it was, from havin' the baby. She used the rest of her money and got herself a lawyer, who came around and started in on me. That he was goin' to name me as a--" Otto struggled for the word.."Litigant? If I didn't tell him who you was."

James understood. The law was something that many in the community had to contend with in unpleasant ways, and some shark in a suit would've come across as threatening. While James couldn't say with certainty that he'd have caved like Otto did, he understood.

"So now what, man," James asked, hands in the pockets of his coat.

Otto reached into his own pocket and retrieved a business card. "This is the lawyer's card. Get in touch with him, before Candy get in touch with you at your house."

James said thank you, quietly, and went back upstairs, slowly. This was not going to be good.

To be continued..


	3. Chapter 2B

Good Times, Chapter 2B 

The scene opens with a grim-faced, almost ill-looking James and an anxious, nervous and worried Florida, back in the Evans apartment. James grappled with the words, but finally told her, as he asked her to sit down, and she did, on the couch, as James paced.

"Baby, I wouldn't ever mean to hurt you. Not for all the money in the world, not for nothin'. I hope you know that."

Florida began to wring her hands and nod some, a twitch of her lip and chin. "Go on, honey."

James took the lawyer's card out of his coat pocket and handed it to Florida, puzzled. "I don't understand," she asked, as she looked over the card...and she blinked again. "Specializing in family law..James, are we in trouble?"

It occurred to Florida for a split second that maybe James was going to ask her for a divorce?! But when she looked again at the card, by its raised print, elegant font and expensive card stock, that this wouldn't be a lawyer she or James could ever afford, not for a million years. Now she was more confused than ever.

James swallowed, and a tremble ripped through his shoulder, as well as the beginnings of a dry heave. "Look, Florida..there ain't no way to say it that won't hurt you. I've got somebody looking for me, for money."

Florida almost got indignant. "Money! From us?! Oh, James, that's impossible! We ain't got no money..." she turned the card over again in her hand and looked at it. Specializing in family law, she reread. And slowly, it began to dawn on her. Someone looking for -him-. He'd never meant to hurt -her-.

As if in slow-motion, her burning eyes began to rise to meet his, her jaw taut, teeth clenched and nostrils flared, but she kept her voice and movements under control. "You strayed outside our marriage," she said, factually and evenly.

James' knees began to buckle. "It ain't like that, Florida. I swear to God."

She repeated herself. "You strayed outside our marriage. You made love to another woman, and there's a child involved, am I right?" Her voice was like stone, and tears began to prick at the corners of her eyes.

"It wasn't love, baby. I don't hardly even remember it. But it wasn't love. I only love, I've only ever loved, you, Florida. You have to believe me. I didn't ever mean this. This is a mess, baby. I'll make it right, I don't know how, but somehow." He went to take her hand, but she snatched it away.

"Well, James," she said, her voice an odd pitch, straining. "Now that you've made a fool of me...I need some time to think. I love you, but this...let's just say that if you never tried to hurt me, I'd be afraid to think of what it would be like if you DID try."

James flinched, averted his eyes and Florida stormed off to their bedroom, slamming the door hard.

James sat on the couch, head in his hands. His children began to return from school, going through their normal bickering after the perfunctory "Hi, Daddy"...and when all three were home, and the interfighting reached its crescendo, James shouted "ENOUGH!"

The children, stunned into silence, looked at him a moment. Only then were the sounds of Florida's near-hysterical crying audible from behind the door. The sound wounded James, and he grabbed his hat, walking out, needing to get away again.

Thelma was the first to come to action, and ran to her parents' bedroom. "Ma?" knocking loud enough to be heard. "Ma, are you okay? Can I come in?"

"I'm fine," Florida lied, "and no you ain't comin' in. Just let me be. I don't feel so good."

"Ma.." JJ now beside his sister and eyes wide. They'd never heard their mother like this. "Please, can we do somethin'?"

"Junior, please, just let me be. Take Michael down to the basketball court if you want..take your sister too. I just need to be by myself."

Michael looked from his brother to his sister, nervous, as he pulled his green jacket back on and grabbed his basketball. They did as Florida asked, and vacated the apartment for a while.

Florida got a hold of herself, drying her eyes after the last tear was shed, and after washing her face, looking at her reflection in the mirror, resolved that this would be taken care of, somehow. She offered it up to God.

She also decided that she wasn't going to allow James' error of his ways to dictate her emotions anymore. Yet, she also knew that if she didn't do something, anything, that this lawyer could be taking some of the money her family needed away. She dressed efficiently, putting on a little lipstick and picking up the business card, went to the bus stop to wait for a ride there.

The bus had just pulled away, she saw it leaving as she approached the stop. Wanda, a neighbor from the floor below, was sitting there, waiting for a different transfer.

"Afternoon Florida," Wanda smiled, patting the seat beside her on the bench, and Florida accepted. "Afternoon," Florida offered in return.

"That's odd," Wanda said, out loud, although it was clear she'd been thinking. "Florida, why ain't James waited with you? Well, men. Always in a hurry. Ain't gave you time to fix yourself up and so he left you up there to dress and prob'ly told you he'd meet you wherever it is you two are goin'." Wanda said, thinking as she talked, creating the story of the Evans that made most sense to her. "He just left on that bus," pointing in the direction of the last one that pulled out.

That wasn't the route James took to work. They had no bills to pay along that route..Was James doing what Florida was, and going to see that attorney?! Her heart skipped a beat...Dear God, detain him a little..I want us to face this together. Although I'm angry with him, I do still love him and am not about to throw away almost 20 years of my life on one mistake the man's made. We'll get past this. I don't know how, but we will."

"Oh yes," Florida fibbed. "He needed a head start, but he'll wait for me," she said, hoping that if she believed that hard enough, it would happen.

About 15 minutes passed, and the next bus headed further into the Downtowns arrived. They boarded and Florida chatted, small talk, in the shared seat with Wanda. "Well, this is my stop," Wanda said eventually, leaving Florida on the bus. Florida was glad of that; she didn't want to explain where she was going or what she was doing, and didn't want to tell any more lies. Two stops later, Florida departed the bus, about a half-block from the address on that card in her pocket.

She walked briskly, and looked up at the skyscraper when she reached it. Taking a breath to steel herself, she entered.

Well, these elevators ain't like the project, she mused, as she entered, a uniformed elevator operator asking her what floor. "20, please," she said in almost a whisper, as a bunch of people in expensive attire began to file in around her. Mostly white. Lord, please don't let me make a fool of myself, she said silently, as she waited and prayed during the ride.

"20th floor, Ma'am," the operator said, and held the "open door" button for her. "Thank you, Sir," she said and looked about. The signage on the wall indicated the office in question, and she followed.

As she entered the office, she saw James in the waiting area as well, and silently took a seat beside him. His eyes widened, and he nodded some, but didn't dare risk her wrath any further..he'd done enough to harm her, he reckoned.

He was shocked and almost brought to tears when she laid her hand upon his.

Finally, a receptionist called, "Mr. Evans, Mr. Schwartz will see you now."

The Evans got up together, and walked into the lawyer's private office.

(To be continued..and feedback most certainly welcome. :)


	4. Chapter 2C

Good Times, Chapter 2C

Together they entered the attorney's office, and Schwartz rose to greet them. Obviously surprised that it was a couple that was here, and not just the lone black man he'd sought, he asked them to kindly have a seat and that there was a matter at hand to tend.

Silently, they sat, and Schwartz began. He lit a cigarette, offering them one from his pack. The Evans declined, but the attorney indulged, and sat, as he began the tale of his client.

"As you know, Mr. Evans, Candice Quigley is my client, and she's seeking child support for her daughter. Now, I generally don't handle simple support motions...especially against a man of your means...but there's more to this case than what's on the surface."

"A man of my means?" James asked, perplexed. Surely this Schwartz didn't believe James had any reasonable ability to pay, especially to what a suit like this would expect?!

Florida clasped James' hand again, to signal him to stay quiet. "Please continue, Mr. Schwartz," she said softly.

"Candice Quigley, while she is my client, and I have a duty to protect her interests, I must admit that I am moments away from calling Child Services and having the child taken from her, due to neglect and possible other abuse. She is not a good mother, Mr. Evans. She's not got the means to continue to support the child, keep a roof over her own head, pay me, and fund her drug habit. So guess which she's picking to continue with."

Florida gasped. James' jaw continued to tighten. What did Schwartz want from them? "I'll assume the drugs," James said, in answer to the rhetorical question.

Schwartz nodded grimly. "I've done my checking on you, Mr. Evans. There is a lab down the street, where you can have your blood drawn. I will pull some strings to expedite the results. If in fact you are Lisa's biological father, I could ask the Court to consider putting the child in your custody. Otherwise, she will be in the foster care system, and that is not always optimal."

James was stunned, and speechless, to the point of where his jaw dropped. Whatever this Schwartz had dug up on him, it was proof enough for the stripper's lawyer to consider him the better parent? Based on how this child was conceived...dear God, if that made him a good enough man to warrant custody, what conditions is this child living in? "I... I.." James couldn't form any such words to answer.

Florida spoke up at that point. "Mr. Schwartz," she said formally and kindly."We have three children of our own, as I'm sure you know. Our youngest is nine, and while I'm out of practice with babies, it won't take too long to refresh the memory. What do you need from us, besides the blood test?"

Schwartz and James both now turned huge eyes to Florida. James was ready to burst into tears...Not only was she there for him, she was offering to be there for his bastard child. Schwartz was very impressed by Florida's dignified demeanor, and he offered a gaze of sympathy. "Nothing else, Mrs. Evans. I'll handle it from there..and thank you."

"Yes, Florida..thank you," James said, barely above a whisper.

Together they walked down the street to the blood lab, and the vials were drawn. Florida said nothing after leaving the lawyer's office, and sat stoically in the waiting room at the lab for the test to finish. James reappeared a short while later, with a gauze and tape in the fold of his arm, and they walked side by side to the bus stop.

"Baby, I-" James began, but Florida shook her head. "No, James," she said. "Not now, I'm not ready to discuss this any further. My mind is racing, my thoughts are all over the place, and I don't want to talk to you right now."

James understood, and stood silently. When the bus arrived, he paid their fare and together they sat for a silent ride home.

They returned to the Evans apartment, where they came onto the scene of Thelma cleaning up the kitchen, JJ painting, and Michael doing his homework on the couch. It was silent, and three pairs of eyes went to their parents.

"I'll get dinner going," Florida said, after nodding hello to the children. James took Florida's coat and hung it, and sat beside Michael. Not much was said over dinner, and when they went to bed that night, they decided that none of this would be mentioned to the children until the blood tests came back. What if it wasn't James' baby? Then there would've been upheaval over nothing.

Schwartz lived up to his word, though: The tests were expedited and in ten days, their phone rang. "Hello," Florida asked. Every time the phone rang lately, she had heart palpitations. Finally it was the call.

"Mrs. Evans, hello," Schwartz personally said, not leaving this call to an impersonal receptionist. He was impressed with these Evans and was truly concerned about baby Lisa's welfare. "I wanted to let you know that the tests came back."

"Okay," Florida said, breathlessly. "And they confirmed that Mr. Evans is the baby's father."

Florida felt a sense of dread and a wash of relief at the same time. "I see," she said, trembling. "So what's next?"

"I'm scheduling an emergency court hearing for custody, and I'll call you as soon as I get the date, Mrs. Evans. And...thank you."

"Thank you, Mr. Schwartz. I'll make sure to keep the telephone line open."

"Thank you again, Mrs. Evans. Goodbye."

Proof positive. And now a court hearing. Possibly a baby coming into the home, not from her own womb, but from her husband's dalliance. Florida took heart in one thing she allowed James to tell her, something that gave her some odd sort of reassurance: That this baby came from an error. It wasn't as if James had loved another woman, or trusted another woman, or even liked another woman better than her. Mistakes happen. That James' love was never in question gave her enough resolve to see this through.

She called the office building where James was now transferred to days on the custodians shift, and told him that the phonecall came, as well as the rest of what Schwartz said. James nodded, and managed a stammered "okay" into the phone. It would be about 3 hours before he got home, and about an hour before the children got home from school. Florida paced a bit, and then put on her coat to go to Wilona's boutique.

She'd not mentioned a word of any of this to Wilona. She'd vowed not to until it was confirmed. And for the rest of Florida's days, it would occur to her that Wilona, much as she tried to look otherwise, didn't seem too surprised. Of course Wilona was sympathetic, and to her credit, Wilona didn't spread the Evans gossip to her other friends, and offered to help any way she could.

Three days later, Mr. Schwartz was in touch. However, it wasn't by telephone..it was a knock on the door. It was at dinner, and James opened it; he wasn't expecting to see Schwartz holding a sleeping baby..James' baby...and one of his colleagues holding a suitcase full of baby things and a diaper bag.

"I'm sorry to come on such short notice," Schwartz apologized. "However, it was this or the foster care system. Candice died of a heroin overdose, and the police called me to come to the scene. She'd been dead at least twelve hours...and the baby was in the room the whole while. I told the police I would take the baby to her surviving parent."

Florida had appeared at James' side, having gasped hearing of the child's mother's death. She reached to take the child from Schwartz, taking the bundle in a motherly way. The other Evans children were absolutely dumbstruck, unable to move from the table.

"Please come in," Florida offered, stepping aside for the baby's things to be brought in as well as Mr. Schwartz to come inside to see the home firsthand. "We..we were just sitting down for dinner. I'm sure we've enough for everyone."

"No, that's alright," Schwartz said, kindly, and humbly. "There's not, like I told you, any real money left, but from the sale of some of Candice's things, there should be some money coming your way for the baby. And there's always Social Security, to file for, a child's entitled when a parent dies..."

"No," Florida said firmly. "She is gone now, and the baby will be raised as ours. Whatever money is there, please use it to pay down her bill with you." Schwartz knew this was pride on Florida's part, and James said nothing as he helped with the baby's suitcase. Schwartz decided there to anonymously 'help' from time to time, with these funds, as well as some of his own, when the need arose. Always in secret, never for any bragging rights or benefit. He truly admired these people.

"Well, then, I guess we'll be going," Schwartz said, and shook James' hand. Florida nodded, and James showed the men out. Florida took the bundle over to the table.

"Well, children...I wish there would've been some time to have you adjust to this news, but you don't always get what you wish for. Meet your new baby sister..Lisa."

JJ and Michael's eyes bugged out, and Thelma stared almost accusingly at Florida. "That ain't our sister, Mama." Her eyes went to James. Thelma was not about to accept this just like that, so matter of fact.

"She is, Thelma, and ain't nothing you can say or do to make it not so." Florida shook her head and went through the bag to find the child's bottle, and give it to her. "So get used to it."

"Daddy, I hate you!" Thelma shouted, and ran from the table to her room. Florida and James' eyes followed, but they let it be. Thelma was entitled to her emotions..especially since she'd be sharing her room very soon with her new, just-learned-of, half-sister. JJ simply continued to slowly eat, not looking at anyone. Finally, some time later, Michael asked if he could hold the baby. It was a trying, long night...at least Lisa was good-natured, regardless of the horrors she'd lived through in her very young life...and Florida, as she said, took to mothering a tiny one easily. Not that there wasn't any resentment; of course there was, but never, ever taken out on the baby. It did come out in sharp words to James sometimes, such as "If you wouldn't mind getting off your backside and taking the diapers to the incinerator." This said after a 16 hour shift, when any of the children could've done the chore.

And James felt guilty, and didn't say much for a long while. He didn't want to admire the baby too long or do anything to upset his wife and previously existing children. It took Thelma almost 2 months to speak to him again, and she would not babysit or help in any way with Lisa. JJ's grades dropped further, if possible, in school, and he stayed out later on nights than he'd ever done before, for awhile. Only Michael accepted Lisa easily, and even seemed to like her. "At least I ain't the littlest anymore," he'd say to the baby with a grin, which would make her grin in turn.

(To be continued..and feedback most certainly welcome. :) 


	5. Chapter 3

(Author's note: This takes place about a year after the last installment.)

Good Times, Chapter 3

The only one in the building outside of the Evans family who knew Lisa's true parentage was Wilona. It was decided for the sake of the children and Florida to tell those who asked that Lisa was a relative's child that they'd taken in.

It wasn't exactly a lie, either.

"Florida, at your age, do you really want another baby in the house?" Gertie from downstairs asked, both marvelling and shaking her head.

"The Lord only gives us what we can handle, Gertie," Florida said, while folding laundry in the downstairs laundry room, with Lisa sitting up in the laundry basket, playing with a sock, babbling to herself and smiling from time to time up at Florida and Gertie.

"I don't know how you do it," Gertie said, done with her laundry and bidding goodbye to Florida. Florida, when Gertie was out of earshot, glanced at Lisa, managing a smile back at the little girl, and sighed, "Neither do I, sometimes, Lord, neither do I."

Don't get her wrong..she did learn to love the little girl, but not as intensely as her own children, which was only normal. Florida prayed for strength and the ability to love Lisa as her own, but only the strength part was delivered. Michael became closest to Lisa, and often volunteered to watch her to give Florida a break, as well as to show that he, as he said to the baby when she'd first arrive, that he "ain't the littlest anymore."

JJ, for the most part, straightened up his act, after the household began to adjust to the baby. All except Thelma gathered around excitedly as the baby took her first few steps. The pediatrician down at the clinic was given a brief history of Lisa's health, and told the Evans that they were very, very lucky that the child was hitting her milestones at the right time. Having a drug-addled mother in many cases injures the baby, but Lisa Evans escaped seemingly unscathed.

"Thank the Lord," James said, on one of the visits he took his daughter to, alone, as Florida was busy at Michael's school for a conference.

"She looks a lot like you," the Doctor said and James smiled slightly. "Well, she is an Evans," James said quickly, not letting on any more than that, yet there was some fatherly pride. While the circumstances of how Lisa came to be were seedy at best, the little girl was here, was with him, with his family, and he made a promise to himself to do right by her.

He also cut his legitimate children major slack. Rather than being the hot-tempered, quick-to-remove his belt Daddy he was, he tried to pick his battles a bit more wisely. The last thing he wanted to do was alienate his children, especially Thelma, further, but this doesn't mean he was a complete pushover, either. There was an incident with JJ that almost came to blows recently.

Around the dinner table, Lisa in her highchair nibbling on cornbread and the rest of the family talking about their day, JJ mentioned that he'd had a hot date after dinner, "And don't expect me home til dawn."

It was a school night. "JJ," Florida said, "You'll do no such thing. School comes first."

"Ah, Maw," JJ said, almost smugly, and with a sidelong glance at James.."I'm a handsome cat that prowls in the night with the girlfriends of Kid, ah-" clapping his hands and grinning, "DYN-o-MITE!"

None at the table were amused, except for Lisa who giggled whenever JJ said his catch phrase. It was Lisa's action, though, that caused Thelma to speak up. "Better be careful, JJ, with your girlfriends, or there'll be another one of THEM in the house."

James stared hard at Thelma, and slammed his fork down. He rose, to walk away from the table for a moment silently, when JJ said, "Nah, Thelma, Dad already reached the family's quota. And you'd think they'd be afraid of me making them grandparents--"

JJ's sentence was cut short when James lunged, grabbing JJ by the skinny arm. "JAMES!" Florida shouted, intervening and wedging herself between them.

"That's no way to handle this," she admonished James, but then turned to JJ.."And that is NO way to address your father. No matter what happened, he IS your father, JJ. How many of your friends even have one. He's a good man, and I don't ever want to hear that kind of talk in this house again."

JJ rubbed his sore arm and said quietly, "Sorry, Dad." James repeated the sentiment, but wasn't hungry anymore. The rest of the dinner finished tersely.

After dinner, Florida and Thelma were doing dishes, while James, Michael and Lisa were watching the small television in the living room. JJ'd gone out, but had agreed to come home at a decent hour. Florida and Thelma were chatting when all of a sudden, Florida doubled over. "OH!" she cried, the dish in her hand shattering on the floor as she held her stomach.

"Ma!" "Florida, what is it?" All but Lisa running to Florida, although Lisa was toddling quickly as she could. Florida had broken out in a sweat. "Just..just a cramp," she said, but Thelma put the back of her hand to Florida's forehead. "Ma, you're burnin' up!" James doublechecked...Florida's forehead could have an egg cooked on it. "She's right, baby. Come sit down." James leaned to help Florida, and she took his assistance, but could barely move.

"Ma's been having those cramps more and more lately," Michael said quietly. "And she don't look too good."

"Just..just an aspirin and some water, please," Florida managed, before she passed out from the pain.

The ambulance was called, and she was admitted. James rode in the ambulance with his gravely ill wife, while Thelma left a note for JJ, and Michael got Lisa's diaper bag together.

"Wilona," Michael asked, after she opened her door in response to Michael's pounding, "Could you please look after Lisa? Mama's in the hospital."

"The hospital!" Wilona cried with concern. "Michael, ain't no way the hospital's a good place for Lisa. Babies can pick up all sorts of bugs. Do you want to stay here and watch her, and I'll go help your mother?"

"No, please, Wilona, just watch the baby, I've got some change in my pocket and I'll call you soon as I know anything."

Wilona took Lisa and the bag and Michael ran to catch up with Thelma, to grab a bus to the hospital. Eventually it came, and they met up with James in the emergency room's waiting area.

"It's her gall bladder," James said, as he paced. "This didn't happen overnight, Michael, you was right when you said she had them pains for awhile. They had to rush her into surgery."

"Surgery!" Thelma shouted. "Oh, Daddy," tears in her eyes and running for her father to hold her. Michael put his hands in his pockets and paced, a miniature James.

Hours ticked by. Michael called Wilona to tell her that there was no news, and James got on the line to ask her if she was alright with Lisa. "Yes, James, we're fine, and JJ ain't home yet, but I'm sure he'll come down there to be with y'all soon as he can."

Finally, a doctor came out to see them. "The surgery was a success," he pronounced. A wash of relief came over the Evans. "Can we see her?" They all asked in stereo.

"Not yet..she's in recovery, but as soon as she's moved to her room, you can, for a little while."

Time passed, and they were told they could go up to see her. It was a short visit, as Florida was very tired and visiting hours were coming to a close anyway. "James," she said weakly, as they were filing out, "just a minute."

The nurse said, "Only a minute," and left them be.

"What is it, baby?" he asked, holding Florida's hand.  
"I'm sorry I got sick," she said, woozy and tired.  
"Baby, don't be silly," he said. "Just get better"  
"I'll try, James."

And she did try, she really did. James and the children rode the bus home together, talking about how strong Florida is and taking friendly bets on how soon she'd be home. Maybe 35 minutes from departure to arrival to the projects. They did not expect, when they reached their apartment, to find JJ sitting there, despondently in the darkness, with Wilona and Lisa on the couch, Wilona sobbing quietly and holding onto Lisa.

James knew instantly and began to tremble, JJ's words confirming...

"The hospital called. Ma passed away...from complications of the surgery. Just about 15 minutes ago."

(To be continued..and feedback most certainly welcome. :) 


	6. Chapter 4

Good Times, Chapter 4 

The funeral was huge. It was as if the entire project turned out, as well as anyone and everyone James and Florida had ever been in contact with, in their lives, turned out.

There was one major problem, though: James couldn't pay for it. The Social Security Death Benefit was absolute garbage, and couldn't even cover the funeral home use, much less the other costs. The children were like zombies and Lisa was clingier than ever. Now she'd lost two mothers in her young life.

Wilona was a trouper: She'd singlehandedly taken care of the baby, as well as started looking after Penny Gordon, the sweet but troubled abused little girl now in her care, while dealing with her own grief. While she played down things like her inability to cook, she took care of the Evans family best she could, and it's not as if she had to spend much time at the stove, as casseroles and cakes and all sorts of food, enough for months if stored right, had poured in from the mourners.

Howard Schwartz had been reading the day's paper and was lingering over his coffee and cigarette, when he came upon the obituary of Florida Evans. He choked on his coffee as the words sunk in; it was like a punch in the face. Rarely in his practice did he find people he actually cared about, and the Evans were in that select few. He knew that they had next to nothing, and discreetly contacted the funeral parlor, with the order for "The best of everything."

He also subpoenaed Florida Evans' medical records from the hospital; the obituary said "Died suddenly of complications following surgery." County Hospital was notorious for "complications," as the care was horrible at best, but there were little alternatives for those in the ghetto. Even though James had insurance, there was no time in the emergency to transfer Florida to a better place. County was their only option..and County, as far as Schwartz was concerned, killed her. That emotionally strong and physically sturdy woman didn't deserve to die like that. And he felt a duty to assist the Evans in this tragic time of need.

Schwartz attended Florida's wake and funeral, never letting on that he'd footed the bill. He'd sworn the funeral director to secrecy, much like James and Florida had done with tenants in the building that helped others with rent parties.

"How are you holding up," Schwartz asked James, quietly, shaking his hand and clasping his shoulder.

"I don't know what I'm gonna do, man," James confided. "Never, ever, did I see Florida..passin' away..I just.." And James began to break down, doing his damnedest not to, and sinking into a nearby chair.

"Now isn't the time for me to go into specifics, Mr. Evans, but let me assure you that things will, in time, get better."

"They can't get any worse, man," James said, wiping his eyes with his handkerchief.

"Will you please call me if I can do anything for you, Mr. Evans?" James nodded some.

The funeral director motioned for James to please step out of the viewing room to see him, and James grimly stood and followed him to the office.

"The bill has been taken care of, Mr. Evans, so there is one less worry." James blinked. "How can that be? Social Security only paid a little, and I only had 500 dollars.."

"Mr. Evans, your wife was a beloved woman in this community. Donations weren't solicited, and none gave for reasons other than wishing to. They didn't look upon you as a charity case or anything like that..Please, Mr. Evans, simply accept their love and let them take care of this." He also handed James an envelope with his $500.00 in it. "They covered the cost, as well as a repast."

James looked away, humbly. It was too much and he felt as if his heart would break further. He'd wondered why Florida was in the pretty white lacquered coffin with the white satin pillows, when he could barely afford the plain pine one, but hadn't been able to form the words to ask, out of shame. What man couldn't bury his own wife, he'd chastised himself..and now, she was being given a Queen's sendoff.

He choked out a thank you and returned to his seat. The funeral was beautiful, as far as funerals go, and after James dropped both a red rose (meaning I love you) and a yellow rose (meaning I miss you) onto Florida's lowering coffin, the others followed, dropping their roses. The family had red, and the friends had white. JJ looked haunted, while Michael did his best to control his tears. Thelma weeped openly and Lisa buried her face in Wilona's neck the entire time.

The repast was held at a local restaurant, and was set up buffet-style. None went away hungry, and the bill must have been close to a thousand dollars, but was all paid for.

"Let us not look at this as a time of sorrow," the reverend reiterated at the restaurant, as he blessed the meal, "But as a celebration of the life of Florida Evans." He went on in some detail about the type of woman that she was, beloved and loving, one of God's children, whom God decided to give an early reward. "Let us not let our grief consume us, but know that we carry Florida, and keep her alive, in our hearts." This brought a fresh round of tears, with nary a dry eye in the house. The repast went on for almost two hours, and people began to file out.

The family went back to the Evans apartment, and it was very, very quiet and somber. The occasional caller still came, with more food, and more words of comfort, until finally it was late in the evening and there, they sat alone: Three biological children and one never-anticipated toddler, a widower, a best friend and another unfortunate child.

"Daddy, what are we gonna do without Ma," JJ asked.  
"I don't know, Son. I just don't know."

A week or so went by, and JJ, Thelma and Michael returned to school. James had to return to work, as his unfeeling employer told him in no uncertain terms that immediate deaths in the family warranted a five-day absence and no more. James, emotionally, was in no condition to return to work and his boss's words infuriated him, but he couldn't follow his heart and knock the man cold..he needed the job. He couldn't afford to quit, no matter how satisfying it would have been to watch his employer reel backward, spitting a broken tooth or two from a bloody mouth.

It was as if they were walking in a fog, all of them, until the 31st day after her death. James stopped to get the mail from the building's lobby, and blinked; there were checks from the Social Security administration. One for each of Florida's survivors. He brought the mail up and looked at it in shock; he remembered he'd never gotten around to filing for the benefits. He couldn't understand how they'd come in. It dawned on him that there could be trouble if he cashed these..after all, he didn't sign any paperwork. He didn't want to be charged with fraud. It almost happened to Gertie downstairs after she made an honest mistake.

He picked up the phone and called Schwartz; while on hold he mentally added the checks together..it was more than he brought home from his job every month.

"Hello, Mr. Evans," Schwartz said. "I'm glad you called"  
"You are?"  
"Yes, Mr. Evans..I went ahead and filed the claims with Social Security. I could understand why you and Mrs. Evans didn't want me to do that for Lisa, but this was your entitlement. It takes some pressure off of you"  
"Man, it sure do..thank you, Mr. Schwartz"  
"That's not all, Mr. Evans...look, I'd rather not discuss this on the phone. Could you come to my office?"

James glanced around the apartment. Lisa was nursing a cold, the ironing basket was overflowing, and the apartment was in a bit of shambles. None had Florida's touch with the place.

"I..well, Lisa's a little sick and I don't want to take her out in the cold, could we make it another day?"

"Well, James, if I might call you that..I've been around plenty a sick baby in my life. My own daughter has the sniffles, as we speak. Could I drop by for a few minutes?"

James looked around again, and sighed, not wanting Mr. Schwartz to see the state of the house, but not wanting to deny the kind man, either. Obviously there was something to discuss.

"Long as you don't mind a mess"  
"James, if my wife died unexpectedly, I doubt I'd be able to hold up as well as you. A little mess in an apartment isn't going to faze me, I promise you."

After a moment, they hung up. Schwartz got his coat and briefcase, and hailed a cab. James was moving around the apartment with another laundry basket, cleaning off the couch and chairs, making places to sit. He was swooping dirty dishes off of all of the surfaces and placing them in the sink, and before he knew it, Mr. Schwartz was there.

"C'mon in," he said and offered him something to drink.  
"No thanks..I had lunch right before I called you. James, listen. You know as well as I do that Florida's death was untimely"  
"Of course it was, and I can't tell you how much it still hurts, man. I don't know how we is goin' on without her."

"James, let me be honest...you look like hell," he said quietly. "You're trying to fill the void she left, and you're a father, not a mother. You're trying to deal with your pain, and your children's pain, and still maintain some normalcy. Things won't be normal for a very long time, and I want to help you."

"What..you goin' to put on an apron?" James smirked, shaking his head. Grief was still very thick and his sense of humor was sorely lacking.

"Not exactly, but I want to let you know that I've filed suit against the hospital..wrongful death..on your family's behalf. It won't bring Florida back, but no jury will side with them. James..I've scoured the hospital records, and their errors are glaring. They've done everything except shout from a rooftop that they killed her accidentally. And I want to make them pay, James. They deserve to be punished for what they did to you, and your family."

James looked up after a long while. "That's blood money, man. I don't know."

"No, James, it isn't. I promise you it isn't. The only way to help make sure they don't do this to someone else's wife and mother is to hit them where it hurts..in the wallet. And don't tell me you wouldn't want to be able to send your children to college, and not have to worry so much."

"Howard," James said, "Why you so willing to go after them, man?" James was wondering just what Howard's motives might be. Howard's been a good man, but he was hesitant to think of him as a 'friend'. They were too different, with little in common.

"James," Howard said, quietly, looking directly at him. "Since the day we met, I have felt somewhat responsible for causing your family trouble. Candy retained me and I thought I was going after someone in her normal crowd. Maybe a drug pusher or a pimp who had money to spare. As I did my homework on you, I saw you were not the man Candy said you were..she painted a horrible portrait of you, and you deserved, rather, you still deserve, better. And your wife...she was the one who cinched my opinion, and why I knew it would be best if your daughter was here, rather than foster care. A pusher or pimp wouldn't have wanted to be bothered, nor would I have considered them fit. And if you think I'm in this for money, you're wrong. I'm waiving my normal percentage. The only thing I'll take from the settlement is the court fees, which are minimal."

"I could make it on the Social Security," James said, but only because he didn't want to burden Schwartz.

"You could, but it would be tight. Please, just say yes and I'll continue with the case. Say no and I'll withdraw it from the court."

"You think this is best?" James asked, acquiescing to counsel.  
"If I didn't, I wouldn't have done it."  
"Okay..then..yes."

The suit went ahead, and while it took almost 2 years to settle..the hospital wanted to avoid trial, but didn't want to admit guilt; Schwartz wasn't having it. He negotiated a settlement where the hospital did admit fault, and the grand total, for James and the children was slightly under $750,000.

James, Schwartz and the other side's attorney appeared before the judge, and the proceeding was rather swift. James was asked if he wished to state anything for the record, and holding his hat in his hands, he nodded, said "Yes your honor," and walked to the podium.

"While the hospital and this lawyer of theirs might look at this as another court case, and some money, this was my wife. The mother of my children. I loved this woman. Still do, always will. And they took somethin' away from me that no amount of money will ever bring back. Only reason I let this come to court is so they think twice before bein' so negligent with somebody else's wife and mother."

He turned to the hospital's attorney. "Your people..they ripped a hole in my heart, in my life, that ain't nothin' ever gonna fill. Maybe you can't understand that, but I got to live with it every day. That's all."

As they left the courthouse together, Schwartz told James that it might be best for him to start looking for somewhere else to live.

"I'm not ready, man," James said. He didn't know if he could leave the home he'd shared with Florida for so many years..Michael was just a baby when they'd moved in. That was their 'nest', and for better or worse, they were happy there.

"The problem is, James, once you deposit that check, the Housing Authority will evict you once they see you have assets like that. I'll hold the check for 60 days if you like..after that, it's void and we'd have to go through the process of having their attorney issue another. And they could hold it up, and it could be yet another long process. I want you to have closure, and your family..you'd all be better off leaving the projects. Isn't that what you eventually hoped to do?"

"Nobody wants to be in the projects, man, but we..Florida and I..always dreamed that when we finally got out, we'd do it together."

James looked skyward, shook his head and said, "Baby, it's you alone gettin' us out. I'm sorry you ain't here to see it..you'd be so happy, you'd say, 'oh, honey, we did it!'...and..." He lowered his head, averting his eyes, and entered a waiting cab.  
(To be continued..and feedback most certainly welcome. :)


	7. Chapter 5A

Good Times, Chapter 5A 

It was Day 50 of Schwartz holding the court settlement check, and he and James were going to the bank together on the coming Monday to deposit it. James had given his notice three weeks ago that the family was moving out; when asked where, he gave a general and public "Back to Missouri."

That wasn't true, and only those closest to the Evans Family knew it. They remembered all too well the last time that it was thought by the general population of the projects that the Evans came into money; when James had found the grocery store's bank deposit and had returned most of it, and the grocery store officials went to the media crowing about a "large reward" they'd given James, when in truth, it was a paltry gift certificate.

JJ had been threatened by some of the young toughs, when they thought that the family'd had money. Then for a time, James was considered the laughing stock of the projects when they found out he gave much of the money back. What he'd kept ended up being donated to the church, but it didn't stop some from thinking that the Evans thought themselves "better" than some of the project folk.

Small mentions were made in the paper after the court's award from the wrongful death case, but no figure, mercifully, was ever quoted. Only Wilona knew, but again proved she could be trustworthy, and didn't breathe a word of what many would see as a windfall, almost like a lottery win.

With almost $750,000 waiting to be put in the bank, James could've chosen almost anywhere in the world to relocate his family. The trick was to do it quietly. Anyone thinking that the Evans had 'got too much' could make their last days in the projects a living hell.

Three weeks ago, as James sat in Schwartz' office, they met with an accountant, who was advising on what to do with the money, to shelter it from taxes as well as plan long-term. Holding onto the check as they did was the smartest move they'd ever made, the accountant stated, as had it gone to deposit, the Housing Authority not only could've evicted the Evans Family immediately, but gone after the money retroactively to pay the rent at fair market value.

"Which is hardly fair, as that building's condition is hardly worth the hundred dollars a month rent you pay," Schwartz said to James, who nodded. This wasn't cheating the system; this was conserving resources wisely. What people with money do. What James was being taught to do. And those three weeks had flown by.

"But now there's just ten days to get out," James sighed, back in Schwartz' office. Everything that was going with them in the apartment was in boxes, and as he and Schwartz spoke in the office, JJ, Thelma and Michael were back in the apartment having a moving sale. Lisa was at Wilona and Penny's, and all were waiting to hear from James to see what their next move would be.

He was now in a position to buy a home for his family, and was about to accompany Schwartz and the accountant to look at a few available houses in Cook County. Schwartz would handle the real estate closing and told James that it would be a smooth transition, once the process was set in motion.

"James, I already told you that if for some reason, things get held up, your family can stay with mine. It's only temporary. I have a good feeling about the house in Bellwood..we'll have to see what you think, though."

"Although the two homes in Evanston are also good values," the accountant added, "Only you know what you require, James."

James shrugged, putting his coat on. He didn't want to move his brood into the Schwartz residence, but he didn't want to make a snap judgment, either. Oh, how he wished Florida was with him now. He could picture her, in his mind's eye, walking beside him, gasping at one of the homes...all of the room, "Oh, James," he could hear in her voice, "It's lovely. Look how the sun comes into the big window..."

She'd notice those things. The big windows or how the light filtered in. The things like that that made a house special, which helped make it a home. Damn. He had no eye for those things. He'd be looking at it for structural soundness, or for what work needn't be done...Damn.

They departed the law office and headed down to Schwartz' car, the accountant taking the back seat. As they got onto the highway, James asked if they could take a detour past the projects.

"You want to look in on your children?" Schwartz asked, getting into the right lane to take the next exit. "No, man, if you don't mind, I'd like to have Wilona come along and see, to help me pick. I don't want to pick the wrong place. You know how women are."

Schwartz nodded and made the appropriate turn. James went up and got Wilona, and he bundled Lisa up. How big she's getting, James thought to himself, as she scowled deeply at him as he zipped up her jacket.

"Daddy, I can do that all by myself," she frowned, unzipping it and then struggling to get it back up, to make good on her word. "Yes, I see that, yes you can, baby girl," he chuckled, and picked her up. She beamed brightly up at him and wrapped her arms around his neck. "We're goin' out?"

"Mmhmm, we're goin' out. You gonna behave"  
"Yup. And you're gonna buy me a cookie"  
"I am"  
"You am"  
"We'll see, baby girl. Just mind your manners"  
"Okay, Daddy."

"Penny, honey," Wilona said, kissing Penny's forehead, "Go help JJ and the kids now, I'm sure that apartment's full of bargain hunters and they could use a hand." They'd seen a short yet determined line of tenants outside the place, but it was orderly. Most of the shoppers were walking out with one or two items in their hands..a blanket, a dish, a vase, a frying pan. James opted against popping in and telling the children he was coming by. Instead, he told Penny to tell Thelma that he'd be back soon, and had to take Wilona on an errand.

"Okay, Uncle James," Penny said, smiling brightly and dashing out, wiggling her way through the line. Wilona grabbed her handbag, locked up her door and then she, James and Lisa headed to the elevator. They stood around, waiting, and James hoped that Schwartz wasn't getting annoyed at the wait..they were as quick as possible. It was the elevator acting up again. That was one part of the projects he wasn't going to miss. Just when he was about to forget the elevator altogether and take 17 flights of stairs, the doors opened and a woman from the second floor, who was famous in the building for her cattiness..and who made Wilona as a gossip look like a mere amateur...emerged.

"Afternoon, Elsie," James said as he carried Lisa inside. Elsie looked James up and down, giving a glance at the little girl, then a smirk at Wilona as she stepped on.

"Hm." Elsie turned her nose up after looking at Wilona, and shook her head.  
"Somethin' you want to say, Elsie?" Wilona asked, one eyebrow lifted"  
"Fine, I'll say it. Ain't only me thinkin' it," Elsie said, hands on hips as she stood in the elevator doors, preventing it from closing. "Some fine friend you was to Florida"  
"WHAT?!" James and Wilona asked in stereo, blinking.  
"Carryin' on with her husband. I'll pray for both of you." She got out of the doors and went on to the moving sale, shaking her head. James had a look of disbelief and Wilona looked horrified.

"What the hell was that about?!" James asked.  
"Daddy, don't say 'hell', that ain't a nice word," Lisa piped up.  
"Don't say 'hell', little girl, or I'll warm up your behind"  
Lisa shut up, knew that Daddy's threats weren't idle, so sulked a little and looked to Wilona.  
"You haven't heard the gossip, James?" Wilona asked in a deadpan tone, rolling her eyes slightly. "Apparently, you and I are an item"  
"You and I is friends"  
"Well, according to the building, we is a LOT more than just friends"  
"Good Lord," James said, shaking his head, in disgust. Wilona scowled at him. "Why you givin' me that look?!" James asked.  
Wilona continued to scowl. "Am I that horrible to be thought of in that manner, James Evans"  
"That ain't what I meant"  
"Well, it's how you acted." The elevator opened and Wilona got off first, James having to walk quickly to keep up.

They arrived at Schwartz' car and Wilona and Lisa got in the back with the accountant. As James got back into the front passenger seat, Schwartz made a big fuss over the little girl after exchanging pleasantries with Wilona. "Let me guess," Schwartz said, after Lisa was settled in between Wilona and the accountant, "The elevator was acting up."

"You sound like you live in the projects, man," James chuckled. They were now on their way.

They met the real estate agent, and followed her vehicle with theirs. The first two houses in Evanston were decent, but something was lacking. In the first house, Wilona's verdict was that it was "too cold looking. Like there ain't no love allowed." He took a good look at it..and damn if she wasn't right. The front was nice enough..nothing special, but the placement of the windows on the sides of the one story home made it look like a warehouse instead of a residence. And the yard was, as Wilona said, "weird." It was true; the lot was irregular and would make resale of this house for anyone a problem. The shape of the lot was similar to a slice of pizza lain on its side.

"And the cellar stinks bad, Daddy," Lisa said, adding her two cents. It did have a strong stench, which would turn out to be a very expensive fix for the next owner, a problem with the foundation that was allowing water to seep in.

On they went to the next one. The kitchen and roof were new, and Lisa liked it fine, to the degree where she walked into the master suite and yelled, "Daddy! THIS is MY room!", causing Schwartz and the accountant to crack up laughing, but Wilona put the brakes on this one as well.

"I don't -know- why, James, but there's one more to look at. This house just don't feel right"  
"What do you mean, don't feel right"  
"Fine, I'll tell you," she said quietly. "I'm tryin' to picture Florida in it. If I can't see her in it, then it ain't the right house."

James didn't answer...nor did he admit he was doing the same thing.

"C'mon, little girl, this ain't gonna be your room, we're gonna get somethin' better," he said, scooping up his daughter and telling Schwartz no on this one as well. Schwartz nodded and looked to the agent, who locked up the house and asked them once more to follow, that perhaps the house in Bellwood would be the right fit.

"Third time's the charm," Schwartz said, the old cliche maybe having something behind it...

(To be continued..and feedback most certainly welcome. :)


	8. Chapter 5B

Good Times, Chapter 5B

As they crossed the Eisenhower Parkway boundary, they were met by a road sign: "Welcome to the Village of Bellwood."

"I didn't know it was a village, James. That has a nice sound to it," Wilona mused.

"I know it do. A village. Bringin' my kids to a village." He chuckled a little sheepishly. "Almost sounds a little hokey."

"Daddy, is we gonna be like the Village People?" Lisa piped up, curious. They were always on the grainy TV and even with the bad picture, who could miss the flamboyance of the group's costumes. Schwartz almost spat his coffee as he tried to cover a laugh.

"No, baby, we ain't no Village People like that," James said, trying not to laugh himself. Kids..got to love them. They were still chuckling as they followed the realtor's car onto 22nd Avenue, and James and Wilona's eyes bulged when the car stopped. The For Sale sign was outside, and it was the only For Sale sign on the block...no way could this be the house.

James had put a modest cap on what he was to spend on the house, and the accountant told him to apply for a small mortgage as well, as James' credit had been fouled up by a computer error, and what better way to fix it than through ownership of a home, and no worries about paying a small bill every month? With that modest cap in mind, though...

"Got to be a mistake, or it's a war zone inside," James said, grimly, as everyone exited their respective vehicles. Lisa, now in Wilona's arms, looked up at the house and said "OH."

The first floor was a brick facade, with an aluminum sided upstairs. The front door was set to the left side, front of the house, under a bricked arch, and six painted concrete steps led up to the front door. The steps were flanked by brick columns..nothing fancy, but very elegant.

The front door was recessed in a way that gave the house an unusual yet very appealing look; the realtor joined the group at curbside and explained. "The octagonal shape before the front door is an addition on the house, but it was done in such a way so as not to compromise the look of the home."

They nodded and followed her up the stairs. The realtor explained a bit more.

"This house was built in the early 1930s, but has been well-maintained..the windows, for example, were replaced five years ago, and the roof is almost new. The basement is fully finished, with a full bathroom and bedroom down there, and the attic has been roughed out with plumbing, if you'd ever care to add another bedroom there.

"There are four bedrooms, the master suite with its own bath, and another full bath in the hall, on the first floor. The garage is a two-car, which is also an addition, and is detached from the house. Did I mention that the furnace is only seven years old?"

"It's older than me," Lisa said with a little shrug.  
"Hush, baby," Wilona whispered as James threw his daughter a look. He stood with his mouth slightly agape as he looked at the house...each of his children would have their own room. Junior and Thelma would likely fight over who'd get the basement, but the loser, James knew, would find themselves in the attic..James resolved to finish it for him or her, right there.

A bathroom in his bedroom. Good Lord. No more waiting turns. And he could've fed his entire platoon from back in Korea in this kitchen. Then he came to his senses.

"What's wrong with the house," James asked, almost gruffly. Wilona tensed, being shaken out of her thoughts, as she heard James' tone. She'd just visualized Florida right at that double wall oven, humming and taking out a pan of cornbread. Florida would've loved this house, and they'd be so happy here.

"Mr. Evans, nothing is wrong with the house, if you mean structurally. Not even cosmetically, if the colors are to your liking," the realtor said, her arm sweeping the kitchen's neutral palette.

"Then why this house so cheap," James asked flatly. The other two properties were listed at 10k higher than this one, but this one blew the others clear out of the water..and they hadn't even left the kitchen.

"Mr. Evans..this house is part of an estate sale. The owner passed away and his children are fighting over their shares in the house. None will sell to the others, so buying each other out isn't an option. They decided simply to get rid of it quickly, so the fighting stops and they can have peace."

Schwartz nodded. "James, I can vouch for her words, because one of the inheritors is another of my clients. I thought this house might be just what you're looking for."

Wilona and Lisa were now wandering the house, and Lisa asked Wilona as her wide dark eyes surveyed the beautiful home, "Auntilona, which one is Penny's room?" Wilona blinked. "Honey..you don't understand, do you. Oh, baby..Penny and I are gonna live where we live now. It's you and your Daddy and your brothers and sister who are movin' out here."

That might not have been entirely true at that moment, because JJ had been begging Wilona to talk to James, to allow him to stay with Wilona until the end of the school year. He wasn't ready to leave his friends and girlfriend Henrietta quite yet, even though the trains ran nearby back to the heart of Chicago...but that is another issue for another time.

"But..well then I'm not goin'. I ain't leavin' Penny." A meltdown was sure to follow..Wilona set Lisa down and said, "Honey, we'll talk about this later," and quickly went into her handbag to pull out an emergency candy for Lisa. "I don't want it!" And the meltdown began. Lisa, when in the midst of a tantrum, couldn't be reached. There she was, on the floor, wailing, kicking and screaming.

Wilona winced, and walked out of that bedroom, closing the door and letting the child cry it out..it was the only way to make her stop. Meltdowns like these were rare but memorable. She rejoined James and the group back in the kitchen, where Lisa's wailing was beginning to reach.

"What's the matter?" James asked, and Wilona shook her head. "You know kids," she said noncommittally, and added, "Let her be. She's overtired."

Wilona stayed near the closed door as James toured the house with the realtor..and once he was done, he almost ran to Wilona. "You GOT to see the whole place. I'll stay here..you go with them and let 'em show you. Oh, Wilona..this might be it."

Wilona felt a strange pull in her chest but nodded...it dawned on her, the realization that they'd be leaving her behind, was like a baseball bat to the head. Granted, she'd known about it..she was the confidante..but to think of the Evans apartment empty, or worse yet, filled with someone else..that Wilona would always think of as trying to take the Evans' place...she looked back at James and realized as well that she'd been harboring feelings for him.

It was something she'd always tried to deny. After all, one doesn't look at their best friend's husband! But even when Florida was alive, James had times, when he'd put on his grey suit, or just be caught in a certain light, and Wilona felt an attraction, one she was positive was one-way and one she'd never divulge. She let Schwartz lead her by the arm and pretended to listen to the realtor explaining the house. Showing the laundry room, the living room, the dining room, each room, noting the gleaming hardwood floors, the crown moldings...this was truly a home.

Meanwhile, James quietly entered the room where Lisa had finally calmed. He opened the door to find her in a little ball, her so-proudly-zipped-by-herself-jacket off and being clutched like a blanket, as she lay sniffling. This sight broke James' heart. Even though Lisa's conception and birth were not something he was proud of, he loved this little girl fiercely. It was without irony that he realized that had the girl's mother lived, that he'd never have known fathering his littlest as he was. And had Florida not passed, he'd have had to continue the charade of being the slightest bit disinterested in his baby's accomplishments.

All that was aside right now. He knelt on the floor and scooped her up in his powerful arms. "Baby, don't you like the house?" he asked, wiping her tears and fumbling for his handkerchief to clean Lisa's face and nose. She'd truly cried herself out.

"No," she sniffled, with a hiccup. "I wanna go home"  
"This could be home, it's a nice place, Lisa, and the backyard..you can go outside and play on grass. Maybe get you the puppy you was wanting, to play with you"  
"NO, Daddy. I don't want a puppy..I WANT PENNY!" And fresh tears began.

Oh..so THAT's what the tears were about. James stroked Lisa's hair and held her close, telling her not to cry, that everything would be okay, he promised. And he thought to himself...

We're gettin' out. Why leave Wilona and Penny behind? My children ain't got a mother. Penny ain't got a father. The kids think of her as an aunt..hell, Lisa even calls her aunt. Penny calls me Uncle James. Mentally counting the bedrooms..it could be done. They'd been in tighter quarters.

He was going to ask Wilona to come with them, he decided silently.

(To be continued..and feedback most certainly welcome. :) 


	9. Chapter 5C

Good Times 5C: Moving Day

The house's offer had been accepted, and things were moving swiftly toward closing. Tensions were running a bit high in the Evans apartment the last few days, as the natural reluctance to leave the familiar had descended onto the family, JJ and Thelma in particular.

James had agreed, albeit not too easily and none too happily, to allow JJ to live with Wilona until the end of the school year. It was already the middle of May, so it would really only be a matter of weeks.

Wilona had been shocked when James asked her if she and Penny would come and live with him and the kids; at first, she seriously considered it. After all, the 70s was the "Me" generation; people were finding themselves, drifting from the expectations of society (read: Marriage), simply co-habitating all over the place..and it's not as if there was anything romantic about it. James had offered it straight-up:

"Look, Wilona. You know the kids love you. You know you want better for Penny than the projects. It ain't a long commute to the boutique...but you ain't got to work either, if you want to just raise Penny up. And I ain't gonna lie when I tell you that them girls is good together, and you're good for Lisa. It's somethin' like a family, you know? We can manage."

"It ain't just about Penny and Lisa, though, James." She explained what JJ wanted; she also alluded to the talk of the projects...if there was a buzz about Wilona and James before, it was at a full hum now, about the Widower Evans and the divorcee..even though there was nothing more than friendship...it's not as if any could -see- into Wilona's heart and secret thoughts. The torch she'd carried was at full blaze, but she wouldn't, couldn't let anyone know that.

James shook his head and the argument got rather heated; James sent all of the kids, Penny included, over to Wilona's as they shouted this one out.

"Ain't NO way my son is goin' to stay in the projects. He can get a better education after the move."

"James," Wilona shook her head, her voice raising to match his. "You know well as anybody that the schools around here ain't no good. You know how smart Gramps (Michael) is...I've got news for you, mista. Michael's gonna have a hard time catchin' up in the beginning, because the schools they is in is so far behind! But Gramps will adapt. That's what it's all about..the adaptin'. If you force JJ to leave the school he's in, you might have a dropout on your hands."

That honest observation, although spoken in the heat of an argument, cut James close to the bone. Junior wasn't a scholar, no way, no how. He simply needed to hold on to get his Diploma..then he could go to Art school, full-time. If there wasn't a scholarship, it didn't matter anymore..James could pay full tuition.

After he calmed down, he looked at Wilona, still not happy about this, but acquiesced. "I'll pay his keep," James said and Wilona rolled her eyes. "James. Just hush. Weekends, we'll come out to the house. I'm sure Penny and me bein' there will make you and me break even in the end."

That spawned a whole other argument...Wilona's "women's libber" attitudes, money, who pays what, the whole nine yards. During the midst of the argument, Thelma returned, walking in quietly.

"Daddy, I wanna tell you something," she said, when James and Wilona's eyes went to her.

"What is it, sugar?" James asked, sitting on a turned-around kitchen chair now, looking up at his daughter. He took a sip of a glass of water and almost choked on it when Thelma said:

"Larry asked me to marry him. And I said yes."

James hit the roof, blood pressure and volume soaring. It took quite a bit of pleading from Wilona to calm James down; this wasn't the first time Larry had proposed. James thought that when Larry moved away, the threat was neutralized, but Larry's job in L.A. hadn't worked out, he'd returned to Chicago and Thelma had secretly begun seeing him again.

"ABSOLUTELY NOT" was James' final word on it.  
Thelma glared, and stormed down the hall to her room.

"I ain't havin' this, Wilona!" James exclaimed. "Here we is, just about to get out of the damn projects, and she wants to marry this guy? What, she want to stay here when she can go on to better?"

Wilona shook her head. "I think she just wants some say, James." Wilona touched on how JJ nor Thelma were consulted in looking at the house; the decision had been made.

It was a lot for James to consider..and Wilona was right.

"Baby girl, come out here please," James said, knocking softly at the door. Thelma opened the door, sulking.

"You really want to marry this guy?" James asked. Of course he wasn't going to allow it to happen, but he wanted to open the dialogue.

"Yes, Daddy," she said, but couldn't meet his eyes..only when Thelma was lying could she not look him in the eyes.

Wilona kept silent, watching, and James coerced Thelma into admitting that she did feel left out, put out, that all these decisions were being made, and that she wasn't a little girl anymore..it would've been nice to have seen what was happening, so to speak, before it actually happened.

"I understand, and I was wrong," James said. Thelma's face almost seemed to brighten. "And I'll make it up to you, baby..I promise."

James explained that he was going to let JJ and Thelma decide amongst themselves who got the basement or attic; Thelma had in fact seen the property, but only after the papers were signed..if she hadn't liked it, too bad. She did, although she was hard-pressed to admit it; it was the -principle- of it. "Junior's gonna stay with Wilona to finish his school year. I know the school don't do nothin' for you, and you know you is a better student than your brother. So, tell you what. You move with Michael, Lisa and me, and you don't have to talk to Junior about which you want. You get first pick, and I'll fix it up however you like. It could be like your own little apartment, baby girl."

Thelma hugged James tightly. Privacy? And first pick? It meant a lot and went a very long way with Thelma. She went back to Wilona's a short while later with a smile on her face.

"Crisis averted," Wilona said with a small smile after Thelma left. James smiled gently and gave credit where it was due.

"Thanks to you," he said and motioned for her to sit by him. She pulled up a chair. "What is it, James?"

"There's four bedrooms on the main floor. Thelma will have top or bottom..she'll pick. Junior will have the other, so that's seen to. Michael and Lisa each got a room. So does Penny. That only leaves one more bedroom."

"So I'll sleep on the couch when we visit," Wilona shrugged. It was no big deal.

"No, you ain't. When you come out on the weekends, I'm gonna take the couch. And when summer comes, and school's out, you and me is gonna have a long talk."

"About what?"

"About makin' things right. Wilona, you know I don't like the idea of you stayin' behind. It ain't like I'm gonna be right next door if you need somethin', and the projects ain't gettin' any safer, you know? Sure, Junior's gonna be with you but he's still a kid. You need a man around."

Wilona didn't want to read into his words, so all she could say, as she noticed her mouth had gone dry as cotton, "Go on."

"The opportunity to get the hell out of the projects is here. I want you and Penny with us. Lisa loves Penny, Penny loves Lisa. You know that. Raisin' a child alone ain't no way to do it, Wilona. We could help each other."

"So you want me as a live-in babysitter, and you'll help me raise Penny, is that it?" Wilona didn't recognize her own voice as it came out of her mouth, she seemed to be speaking slower and softer, but sarcastically.

"I didn't SAY that, did I. Let me finish, woman," James said, shaking his head. "I ain't always good at finding words, okay? Now give me a damn minute."

James looked at his hands for a minute as he collected his thoughts.

"You have always been there for me, for my family. When Florida died, at first, I wanted to die with her. I know I did her wrong...you knew it before she did. You know that ain't like me. And I learned from it, Wilona. I know I'd never do anythin' like that again. I'm in a different place now. Junior's gonna be goin' off to art school soon..Thelma's only a year behind. That'll leave me, Michael and Lisa. Lisa ain't a baby anymore, and Michael's growin' up fast. Before I know it, they'll be up and gone out the house too.

"Now look at you with Penny. She's not a baby neither, Wilona. You got her now, but one day before you know it, she's gonna grow up and move away, too. And you'll be all alone.

"I..I don't want this to come out wrong, Wilona...but you know I care about you. Always did. If Florida'd knew she was goin' to pass on, she probably would've wanted you and me to be together, to take care of each other..to love each other, to help each other.

"I ain't askin' for an answer now and I ain't gonna make you do anything you don't want to, but if you ever decide you want to get married, and do this right, this would be good for you, Penny, my kids and me. All lookin' out for one another. I don't feel right leavin' you behind here, Wilona. It ain't right. And who knows, maybe the gossips of the buildin' seen somethin' in my face that I ain't wanted to let on about."

Wilona's mouth hung open, eyes wide now and looking a little shaky. James met her eyes and a blush rose to his face.

"You don't want no part of this conversation, do ya," James said, quietly and embarrassed, after too much silence had passed.

He was met with a sob that Wilona choked back as she threw her arms around him, leaping out of her chair and almost knocking James off of his. She still didn't say anything; rather, she just held on to him, around the shoulders, and James held her closely for a long while.

Finally, Wilona collected herself. "Lord...I had no idea," she said, barely above a whisper. "Of course we'd have to have lots of long talks and ironin-out things..but yes, James..I could see this workin' for all of us. Penny would have a father..I'd have a husband. And no rush, because we can do this right. Your kids will need time to deal with this, so we ain't gonna say anything till we're sure this is what we want. And I don't want you thinkin' I'm sayin' yes because you came into money or any of that."

James shook his head. "If I thought that, I wouldn't have said what I said to you." Wilona managed a smile, and James pulled her toward him, giving her a long, gentle kiss.

The last days of the projects were now behind the Evans family. JJ moved his boxes of clothes to Wilona's, and the rest of the family's possessions went onto the truck. James left carfare for Wilona, Penny and JJ to come up for the weekend; the rest of this week would be dealing with moving in, registering Thelma, Michael and Lisa in their new schools, and getting adjusted to the new house.

Thelma chose the attic: "There's more light up there, Daddy, and the long wall, you can put a barre on it so I can dance upstairs." James did, as well as a full bath and a tiny kitchen. It was a nice little suite, one that Thelma could live in for long-term, with all the privacy she'd have dreamed of, and more. James also gave her the green light--and the funding--for Thelma to decorate it to her own tastes, giving her that extra happiness that it was really 'her space.' JJ scowled when he realized that Thelma had the better light.."But Dad! Why she need to see her broomstick legs dancin'..I need the light to paint!"

"Shut up, Junior. We'll work somethin' out"  
"But Dad"  
"Shut up, Junior," James said, a stern look on his face.  
JJ looked sullen..until James set up a wonderful track lighting system, allowing JJ to adjust the light to whatever he desired. It was a surprise for JJ that took James the better part of the week.

With each visit, with Wilona's touches as well, the new Evans House became less of a house, and more of a home.  
And summer was fast approaching...it was almost time for the promised discussions to happen, between Wilona and James. Each glanced nervously at their calendars, on separate occasions. Would they actually make it happen?

(To be continued, and feedback most certainly welcome.) 


	10. Chapter 6A

Good Times 6A: Gearing Up 

There was one week left of school, one week of separation left for the Evans family from JJ, Penny and Wilona. Thelma had the smoothest transition of all the children; her good looks and outgoing personality garnered her scores of new friends and dating prospects over the last month. While there wasn't much time to join school-sponsored activities, there was a nearby dancing school with good teachers and reasonable tuitions, and Thelma quickly enrolled there after school.

Michael, as Wilona predicted, was having a bit of difficulty at first catching up. He burned the midnight oil many a night to get up to speed, reading the textbooks (He was shocked at the textbooks..they were practically new! The information inside was current!) front to back, and back again. His teachers were preparing the notation for his report card, reading: "Michael has a lot of potential. In his brief time here,  
he has not only caught up to his class, but has exceeded all expectations and many of his peers! It is with these words that Michael will be promoted with the class to the eighth grade." When those words reached James' eyes in the next week, tears of pride pricked his eyes. He'd come to terms with the fact that Michael may have had to be left back for the year, to undo the substandard schooling that he'd had up till the move, but his boy came through. Michael, James knew, would be somebody, someday. Michael also took advantage of the village recreation program to fill his summer, with sports and activities, and he became a regular at the local library, spending his off-time and Saturdays with his nose in a book.

But we're getting ahead of ourselves...there was still one week left of school as this episode unfolds: James spent many weeknights pacing the floors, trying to get his thoughts together. He'd tested the waters with Thelma one night, after Michael and Lisa's bedtimes. He asked Thelma to have a seat in the kitchen. "We don't talk no more, just you and me," he said to Thelma, as she made them both a cup of tea, and sat with her father.

"What's on your mind, Daddy?" Thelma asked, stirring some milk in.  
"Well, summer's almost here. How you like livin' here now...are you happy, girl"  
"Daddy...I have to tell you..yes, I really am. Daddy, it's nice to be up in my room, doin' my homework and not hearin' the people upstairs fightin'. Or havin' to wait for the bathroom, ever. And when I'm walkin' home after dark, not worryin' about lookin' over my shoulder."

"Always look over your shoulder, baby girl, no matter where you is," James cautioned. "It's a safe neighborhood, yeah, but just like not everybody in the projects was bad people, you can't count on everybody anywhere bein' good people." James didn't want Thelma completely abandoning her street smarts; that was dangerous.

Thelma nodded. "You right, Daddy. It's just...so nice here. I still can't believe we did it. Ma would be so proud. I know she's smilin' down at us. Sometimes I almost think I hear her voice, like, late at night, sayin' goodnight to me and stuff."

"Me too, sugar," James said. Florida, while gone for quite some time now, was still and always would be in the forefront of the Evans Family's minds. Her presence could be felt on certain occasions...the childrens' birthdays and holidays, especially. "I miss your mama, honey, like no other. But I want to talk to you about this summer. I learned from not talkin' to you about this house in the beginning that that was a mistake, a mistake I don't want to make again. So I want to ask you about somethin' on my mind."

"Sure, Daddy," Thelma smiled, heart swelling..Daddy respected her now and looked at her in a new light. He didn't treat her as if she was on the level of Michael or Lisa. Not that she'd ever expect to be treated as his equal--they would always be father and daughter--it was nice to be spoken to in the way Daddy had taken to in the recent past.

"You have any problem, if Wilona and Penny left the projects and come out here to live"  
"No, Daddy, no problem. I've always felt bad about leavin' them there. They're family. And Lisa misses Penny, bad. She cries when they leave on Sundays, cries herself to sleep. That's not good."

"No, it ain't good," James agreed. It broke his heart to watch that happen, and he wanted to make it stop permanently.

"And Penny's had enough troubles, Daddy. She could use a good school like we've got out here. And Wilona, well, Daddy, you could use a woman around the house."

James blinked. "What?" Not wanting to read into what she said, but, rather, asking her to elaborate.

"Daddy, you and Wilona should be together. Ma's gone...and she ain't coming back. I know you love her still..we all do...but look at it my way a second. Daddy..you're still a good lookin' man. I see how women look at you when we go grocery shoppin'. And you've got money, too. The wrong woman would take advantage. But you know Wilona. She's a good lady, Daddy. You deserve a companion, and you know we love her. You can trust her...nobody could ever take Ma's place, and I don't think Wilona would even ever try to. She loved Ma, too. You should ask Wilona to come be with us out here, bring Penny, and start over like we did."

"Thelma," James said, after a sip of his tea, choosing his words carefully, "I wouldn't want you just livin' with no man. Especially with children involved. Now, you got the attic. JJ got the basement. I don't want to give any of you kids the idea that it's okay to just..shack up with somebody."

Thelma grinned. "Then marry her, Daddy"  
James blinked again. "SAY WHAT"  
Thelma rolled her eyes playfully. "You heard me, Daddy. You two would be good together, and Ma would bless it. I know it."

"I'll think about it, sugar," James said, pulling his daughter into a tight hug which made Thelma giggle. A little while later, Thelma went off to bed, but not before pausing at the entryway and looking over her shoulder.."Daddy?"

"Hmm?"

"I can help you pick out a ring"  
"Go to bed!" James laughed.  
"It'll be a nice one"  
James got up, mock-menacingly. "Don't make me pop you on your behind"  
They both laughed, Thelma playfully running up the stairs. "Night, Daddy!"

James slept well that night, first time in awhile. He fought the urge to call Wilona on the telephone, as it was late Wednesday night. She'd be out Friday night; they could talk then. He still had his other children to speak with.

Thursday morning, breakfast came. Thelma had already left for school; she and her friends stopped off at a local diner once a week before school. Lisa woke up that morning, clammy and with a stuffy nose; the onset of a summer cold. She padded down to the kitchen. "Daddy, I don' wanna go to school today," Lisa announced, bundled up in her bathrobe and slippers. She looked pathetic and wasn't faking. She could easily spread the cold to her entire pre-k class. Would it be just a few months until she started Kindergarten? Damn. Time flies.

"And you ain't goin' today, either, little girl. You gonna spend the day gettin' rid of that cold, so it don't hang onto you for the whole summer." He ruffled her hair and gave her a wink. "Thanks, Daddy," Lisa said, sitting at the table and pouring some Rice Krispies out of the box. James winked, and leaned to kiss the top of her head, as he went to pour his little one some orange juice.

Michael came down next, raring to go as always. "Mornin' Daddy, mornin' Lisa," he said, swinging by the refrigerator for apple juice, and 2 pieces of bread for the toaster.

Lisa sniffled a greeting and James replied with, "Mornin', son. You bringin' lunch or buyin' it?" James had really adapted to the routine of caring for the house. He could make a good bag lunch in record time and having put a lot of work into the house, he knew where everything went. He'd even made some tasteful built-in cabinets in strategic places around the place, to help with storage.

"You mind if I buy today, Daddy? It's spaghetti and meatballs," Michael asked. He didn't want to hurt Daddy's feelings, but he LOVED the school's spaghetti and meatballs. James just laughed. "Mind? Hell, I'd give you more money to bring some leftovers home!" James went into his pocket, giving Michael lunch money and some extra for an ice cream.

Lisa pouted at the sight. "Why Michael get an ice cream and I don't"  
"Because Michael's goin' to school and they sell it there to kids who eat all their lunch," James said.  
"I like ice cream too! I always eat ALL my lunch! And my school ain't got ice cream!" While it might look to the reader as a whine, it was more of a mournful lament of injustice that James couldn't help but smile at. Michael turned away to smile, too..he didn't want Lisa thinking he was making fun of her. He wasn't. It was just the notes in her voice and how she said what she said...it had the ability to make even the most stonefaced smile.

"Well, baby girl, there ain't much school left. You'll go to big school soon, and you can buy ice cream there. I promise. And if you're feelin' better tonight you can have some after dinner, okay?"

"Well, okay," Lisa conceded, and nibbled at her cereal with a big sigh. Michael finished up his breakfast, kissed Lisa's forehead, grabbed his books and waved to James. "Remember, Daddy, Thursday is the day we stay after to go to the nursing home and read to the old people"  
"Okay, Michael. See you at about 5 then"  
"Uh huh. Bye"  
"Have a good day, son." Michael went out the kitchen door and it was just James and his youngest. He took a seat beside the table, and poured some Rice Krispies out for himself.

Lisa gave him a little grin. " 'lo there, Daddy," she said, and scooted her chair closer. James put his arm around his littlest, most affectionate child. "And hello there, you," he said, giving her a little squeeze.

"So I'm stayin' home today, hm"  
"Yup. Gonna get rid of that cold"  
"You want it"  
"No, I don't want it, why you ask me that"  
"Well, I sure don't want it!" She giggled. "Baby girl, I don't think anybody wants it."

The conversation devolved into silliness, about how they could get rid of it: Throw it in the garbage, wrap it in a box and give it to the nosy neighbor 3 doors down, things like that that ended up with Lisa in a gigglefit and James grinning. Just a special, silly moment between them. As her giggles quieted, they finished breakfast and he told her to 'park it' on the couch. She dragged an afghan and turned on the television while James cleaned up from breakfast, and she settled in underneath it, resting.

James went over the words in his mind as he cleared the table and wiped the counters, editing them as he rinsed the cereal bowls, editing them again as he unplugged and covered the toaster. Finally, he was ready.

He came from the kitchen with a couple of baby aspirin and some apple juice for Lisa to wash them down with, and took a seat on the couch by her. "Sit up, baby," he said, giving her the medicine and drink, and then she snuggled down to watch TV. Basic morning fare, the tail end of the cartoons before giving way to reruns. She looked up at him from her snuggled perch: "Daddy"  
"Hm"  
"Am I keepin' you from doin' stuff"  
"Stuff? Like what"  
"I dunno...makin' the beds and stuff"  
"Nope. That all can wait. I'm happy spendin' time with you"  
"Good," she smiled, snuggling back in.

She dozed off in the middle of I Love Lucy and even James found himself nodding off during the show that followed Lucy, a rerun of Love, American Style, but both woke up almost simultaneously, about 10:30.

Lisa almost looked a little embarrassed as she peeked up at him. "I'm too old for naps"  
"No you ain't"  
"Am so"  
"Are not"  
"Why you say that, Daddy"  
"Because I was nappin', too, and I'm bigger than you, ain't I"  
"Mmhmm," and more giggles followed.

When that round of laughter quieted, James' face turned serious yet kind. "I want to talk to you about somethin', Lisa"  
"Uh oh," she said.."I'm in trouble, ain't I"  
"No! Why you think that"  
"Usually you call me li'l girl or baby girl when I ain't in trouble. You save Lisa and 'I wanna talk to you' when I'm in trouble," she said, a little fidgety.  
James shook his head, "No, no, it ain't like that," he said, and lifted her to sit on his lap. "It's a good kind of talk"  
"Ok, Daddy. Talk good then," she said, cuddling up and listening.

"You know what hurts me more than anything in the world"  
"What"  
"Seein' you cry when Penny and Wilona leave"  
Lisa shifted a little. "I don' like it when Penny and Auntielona leave. I want them to stay forever"  
"You cry for JJ too, don't you"  
"A little..but Daddy, Penny is my best friend! And my sister! And..and"  
"Shh. You're gettin' upset again, and that ain't why we're talkin. I want to ask you somethin"  
Lisa shifted again. "Okay, Daddy, g'head and ask"  
"If I could find a way to have Wilona and Penny live with us all the time..would that make you happy"  
"OH YEAH!" Lisa bounced. James ssh'ed her, wanting her to settle some.  
"I can't make no promises, but I am gonna try. I think I know how...and it would also make Penny your real sister, not just a pretend one"  
"How"  
"If I ask Wilona to marry me"  
"Then she'd be Mamilona. Not Auntielona"  
James chuckled. "Only if she says yes. And if she do say yes, then her and Penny and JJ come back and live here and we'd be a whole family."

Lisa pointed to the phone on the side table. "CALL HER NOW!" she shrieked, bouncing and excited.  
"No, baby girl, that ain't how it's done..and I NEED you to keep it a secret. I'd ask her when they come out here, in private. You don't tell nobody. I'm trustin' you with this. I know it's hard to keep a secret this big, but if you need to talk to somebody about it, you talk to me in private. Okay"  
"Not Michael"  
"No, not yet. But after tonight, okay, Michael"  
"Not Thelma"  
James bristled some. Thelma, for all of her happiness, still hadn't warmed up to Lisa all that much. "No, not Thelma, she's too busy," he said, a bit ashamed. He really wished Thelma had come around by now.  
"But you or Michael, I can whisper to? What about Penny"  
"NO! Just me or Michael. Not Thelma, not JJ, certainly not Wilona and definitely not Penny"  
"Can I tell my puppy"  
"What puppy"  
"The puppy you PROMISED to buy me when we moved in here that I ain't seen yet"  
James blinked, then snorted. "I oughta warm up your behind, you little brat," he laughed. Talk about a master negotiator? His daughter already knew how to work forgotten promises to her advantage!  
Lisa giggled and snuggled back in, letting the puppy go for now. Getting the puppy would be easier when Penny was already there, so she could help train it, Lisa figured.

Lunchtime was approaching, James noted with a glance at the clock, and he could start assembling dinner as well. He'd gotten things down to such a routine that he found himself with a lot of extra time these days. The house was, for all intents and purposes, complete, construction-wise, and any final touches could be Wilona's to decide, to let her make it her house too, if she said yes. James still had just a sixth grade education under his belt, so finding a job that would be different than previous jobs would be almost impossible. And he didn't -need- the work...money was no longer an issue in their lives. It would be simply to pass some idle time, and be productive.

He was over the kitchen sink, glancing out the window into his back yard, eyes fixing on the shed a moment. His thoughts lingered on a memory of when Florida was alive, when they lived in the projects and James had considered opening a Fix-It Shop. He'd run it secretly out of the apartment, until Bookman abused the service, threatening to have the Evans evicted if James wasn't Bookman's personal fixer of all things..that Bookman made a profit on.

Maybe come fall, when Lisa was in school full time, James would revisit the idea. Right now, though, he'd spoken to two of his children and gotten their full support. Two to go...and with only about 30 hours to do it, as Wilona, Penny and JJ would be at the house on Friday evening. James got lunch together for Lisa and himself, and played Candyland with her to while away the afternoon. He'd talk to Michael early in the evening, and perhaps Junior by telephone tonight.

(To be continued...and feedback most certainly welcome!)


	11. Chapter 6B

Good Times, 6B: Getting Closer 

Lisa was napping again, getting the rest that would chase her cold away, in the late afternoon. James was in the kitchen, checking the pot roast in the oven. He reflected at the roster of meals he'd served since they'd moved into the house: Meat at least twice a week...in the projects, they were lucky if they saw meat once every three weeks. While his cooking skills were above average, he knew he could never rival those of his late wife, Florida. How she ever did so much with so little, he'd never know.

He ladled some gravy over the roasting meat and vegetables, and closed the oven door, and poured himself a cup of coffee from the machine. Thelma had been in and out quickly after school, long enough to drop off her books and grab her dance clothes. Michael was due any minute; James waited anxiously.

Finally, he saw Michael coming up the side of the house, to enter through the back (kitchen) door. "Hi Daddy," Michael said with a bright smile. Reading to the old folks at the nursing home, a form of service to the community, wasn't just good for the spirit; Michael did receive extra credit for it in his English class...but that's not what drove him to do it. He told his father that he also planned to visit every so often over the summer. "There's a man there that reminds me of Grampa Henry," Michael said, describing the old man at the rest home, with his barrel chest and gravelly voice. James smiled...he still marvelled at the fact that he and his father were once again in touch, sharing a good relationship. He made a mental note to himself to call his father later tonight, when the rates were low (some habits die hard) to tell him about his plan to pop the question to Wilona.

"Keep on keepin' on, Michael," James said, supporting his son's choice to continue on.  
"How's Lisa doin', Daddy? She any better"  
"She'll be fine. She's nappin' now...which is good, because I wanted to ask you about somethin"  
(James chose 'ask you about' as his terminology, remembering how Lisa first reacted with the 'I want to talk to you'. James didn't want to cause his 'militant midget to fidget', so to speak.)

"Sure, what's up?" Michael got himself a glass of milk from the refrigerator as James sat at the table.  
"It's about Penny and Wilona," James said, "I wanted your opinion on somethin"  
"Like what? They're comin' this weekend, right? I promised Penny I'd take her to the park"  
"Oh yeah. They comin'. But...Michael, look. I don't want any upset in this house. I...I am thinkin' about askin' them to come be with us..on a permanent basis"  
"Fine by me," Michael shrugged, as if James had said they were having spaghetti again tonight after he had it for lunch. It was no big deal to his son.  
"Michael..I want to see if you're followin' me here. I mean come and live with us for good. In this house, day in, day out. Family. Maybe even...maybe even marryin' Wilona."

Michael paused, setting his milk down a second and thinking about what this could mean. Finally, he spoke.  
"Would that make you happy, Daddy"  
"I think so, son..but if it ain't agreeable to you, tell me now. I ain't gonna be mad or anything..I'm coming to you on this. And your brother, and your sisters. You all got say"  
"Well..thanks for the say..but you go on ahead and do what you feel is right. Wilona's always been like an aunt. She ain't Mama, but havin' her around the house might be nice. But Dad"  
"Hm"  
"YOU still gonna do the cookin' right"  
James and Michael both erupted in laughter.  
"Yes, son, I promise you that."

The roars of laughter woke Lisa, who rubbed at her eyes and appeared in the kitchen. "What's so funny?" she asked, with a little yawn punctuating the end of her sentence.  
"Michael wants to be sure I still do the cookin' if Wilona says yes"  
"You ARE, ain't you?" Lisa said, deadpan and with a daunting look. More laughter ensued from the father and son, and Lisa too was reassured that yes, James would still cook.

Shortly thereafter, the three sat down for dinner. Michael cleaned up, and Lisa was underfoot. She wouldn't leave him alone. James was reading the paper in the living room and Lisa peeked out to be sure James was engrossed in what he was doing, before signaling her brother.

"PSSSSST"  
"What, Lisa?" Michael looked down with a quizzical expression.  
"You sure you okay with what Daddy's gonna do"  
"Why wouldn't I be"  
Lisa looked pensive for a minute, making sure James wasn't paying attention.  
"Well," she admitted, a little shyly, "it might be weird..sharin' Daddy, all the time."

Michael stopped what he was doing and squatted down to Lisa's eye level.  
"Look, baby sister...Daddy loves you. He loves me too. And he loves Thelma and JJ. Just because he might love Wilona and Penny don't mean he loves you no less. Don't you know that"  
Lisa shrugged. "Maybe"  
"No maybes. When you was a baby, and you came home, it didn't even cross my mind that Daddy didn't have enough love for us now that you were born. And it still don't occur to me..because Daddy loves us all. Understand"  
Lisa nodded, still not completely convinced. "But you..you a boy. Penny's a girl. Like me"  
"JJ's a boy. Daddy loves us all the same. I promise"  
"You mean it"  
"If anything," Michael said with a small smile, "You the baby. You always gonna be the baby..even when you're an old lady. Daddy's little girl. Nobody can take that away"  
"What...what if Daddy and Auntielona have more babies"  
Michael made such a face. "That ain't gonna happen. Wilona's too old for babies, Lee"  
"But Wilona's only 25"  
Michael broke out into another fit of laughter, which caught James' attention. He appeared in the kitchen.

"What so funny"  
"Nothin' Daddy," the children said in stereo. Later, after Lisa went to bed, Michael confided to James what had happened. Of course, fresh, yet quieter laughter broke out, but James made a note to himself that he'd ensure Lisa still knew how special she was..would always be..to him. His littlest had the roughest start. While JJ and Thelma were born in a cold-water flat, and there wasn't always enough to eat, and Michael was born in the projects, Lisa had had the worst entry into the world. JJ, Thelma and Michael were never neglected, and always knew they were loved. Lisa didn't have that sort of start. For that matter, neither did Penny, who James was very fond of. He just had to make sure, similarly to when Florida was alive, how he was careful not to show his total adoration of his baby daughter, that James would never let Lisa think Penny had the lion's share of James' favor.

IF Wilona said yes, that is.

It was still too early to call Junior; Snow days had brought the school calendar into another week, but nobody expected the student body to show up until Tuesday, and that was simply for the Graduation ceremony. James had already earmarked Monday for moving his son's clothing into the Evans House, and he'd drive the family back into the City on Tuesday, right to the school. It was unusual even still for James to own a car...to say to himself, "I drive my own car", after all of the years of hitching rides with those fortunate enough in the projects to have their own cars, or, more often, take the bus. He'd picked up a gently used Dodge Dart Swinger, in a mustard yellow, with a dark roof. It wasn't fancy; he could've bought something new and elaborate---JJ had requested a "Cad-DEW-LACK", but James wasn't having it--and the little Dodge did what it needed to do, and would, with proper care, probably be Michael's first car. Michael showered and went to bed, and Lisa was long asleep, and James found himself pacing and waiting for things to settle at Wilona's before calling. She wouldn't be home before 10, as she was most nights that she worked, but Penny was probably finishing homework or bathing and JJ might not even be home yet, enjoying the last few nights out with his friends. James opted to wait another 45 minutes or so before dialing that number.

He took this time to call his father, a brief, cordial conversation, with Henry's full support. "I loved Florida, too, but you shouldn't be alone, son," Henry said soothingly. "Learn from my life's lessons, Jimmy. Don't wake up one day and find yourself to be an old man, all alone."

While on the phone with Henry, Thelma came home. She kissed James' cheek and he warmed her dinner plate. James invited his father out to the house over the summer..a standing invitation, not going to pin him to a date just yet. Henry accepted gladly. "I'd love to see the house, as well as my grandkids..and if you're lucky, my new daughter and granddaughter." James thanked his father and hung up.

Finally, after some pacing, the clock struck 10. James dialed and the phone rang a full 8 times before JJ answered.

"Hellooooooo," JJ said, cockily, answering in his self-assured tone.  
"Junior, it's me. Can you talk"  
"Since I was 2 years old"  
"Shut up, Junior! That ain't what I meant. I mean...you got privacy"  
"Well, Penny's in bed and Wilona ain't home yet. What's up, Dad"  
"What you mean Wilona ain't home yet"  
"Inventory, Dad. She ain't comin' home tonight. She gets off in the mornin"  
James muttered a curse under his breath. "If you wasn't there, who'd watch Penny"  
"Good question. Maybe Gertie..but I don't know if Wilona had anybody. She asked me on my way out this mornin' and I almost forgot"  
"Well, least you could do is watch her, son. You've been livin' there, you can help out"  
"Touche. And it ain't like I mind watchin' her either, but I worry about them here"  
"Me, too. That's why I called"  
"I don't get it"  
"Junior..you is comin' home soon. I want them to come with you"  
"What, live with us"  
"Mm hmm"  
"Out of sight. The ghet-To ain't get-tin no better, Dad. The elevator's broken again..yeah, big surprise..and the new people in our old place ain't no good. Wilona and Penny got to get out of here"  
"What do you mean, ain't no good?" James' voice took on a tone of more concern.  
"She..well, she got 5 kids. Different man all the time. Sometimes she got eyes so black they look like raccoons...I guess she gets beat..always yellin' comin' out of our apartment. It's weird, Dad. It ain't ever sounded like that when we lived there. And get this"  
"Hm"  
"She's Alderman Fred Davis' niece, so she'll be here for-eva"  
James shook his head. "Junior, look. I don't want nobody to have a bad reputation. If Wilona and Penny live here, I'm gonna ask Wilona to marry me. You okay with that"  
"Why buy the cow if you can"  
"DO NOT finish that sentence, Junior"  
"Just jivin', Dad. Just jivin'. Sure, that's cool with me. You talk to Thelma"  
"Yeah. She's good with it too"  
"May I make a suggestion"  
"As long as it ain't got nothin' to do with cows, go ahead, Junior"  
JJ's voice took on a serious tone. "Try to get her to quit the boutique, if she says yes. Dad...it's got a new owner, and they're treatin' her like garbage. Workin' her more hours and threatenin' to cut her pay. It ain't like it was. She needs to get out of there but says all the time, 'I need this job'. Dad..talk sense to her. If she marries you, she don't need that job. Penny misses her, too, and sometimes..well, sometimes I wonder why she took Penny in if she ain't gonna be home"  
"Now, Junior, it wasn't like that when she first got Penny. This is somethin' that just come up recently, right"  
"Right, but"  
"But nothin'. The way you said that made her sound like a bad mother. She ain't"  
"No..I didn't mean that. I know she ain't"  
"Well, long as we got that straight. But yeah, I will talk to her about it. Ain't no way she's gonna keep them hours..she won't need to. And she could always work for someplace else if she insists on workin'. Provided she don't get all stubborn and pigheaded and demand to keep that damned job"  
JJ grinned and said "I'm sure you'll get her to see the light..after all, you're the Dad of Kid Dyn-0-MITE"  
James cringed, but gave a reluctant chuckle. "Sure you right. Now get to bed. You ain't out of school yet"  
"Okay, Dad. G'night. Say g'night to the kids for me"  
"I will. Take care, Junior."

They hung up. With his kids and father on board, James simply had one..make that two more to convince: Wilona and Penny.

(To be continued...feedback most certainly welcome!)


	12. Chapter 6C

Good Times, Chapter 6C 

(This is a flashback episode, inspired by a kind reviewer, which I am seaming into an upcoming chapter, 6D. This will permit some inconsistencies from the past on the show to be addressed, as well as enhance what is to come. Comments, as always, are most welcome. Thanks!)

With his children and father on board for his plan, there wasn't much time until Wilona, Penny and JJ would be coming out. He took a moment to himself, taking a cup of tea out to the front porch, and sat there, watching the street.

It was so quiet here at night..not like back in the projects, nor when he and Florida lived briefly in New York. New York..there's a place he hadn't thought about in a very long time. It was full of memories he'd rather forget.

There was once a time, shortly after marrying Florida and before JJ was born, that life seemed like it was going to be almost..well...easy. James had answered an ad through a recruiter to join the New York Fire Department. The FDNY offered everything: A good salary, benefits, and a pension that would ensure no future worry after 20 years of service.

A distant relative, Cousin Jerry, had offered them the basement apartment in a building he owned in Harlem. The rent was cheap, and James helped out doing some maintenance work in exchange for making it even cheaper. Florida had secured some work as a maid a few boroughs over.

They were young, in love, and the future seemed bright. Florida got on well with her employer, a middle-aged, outspoken white lady named Maude; James was a bit leery of Maude, though. Her ideas had a way of making Florida's views of things change, and sparked more than a few arguments along the way. But overall, they were happy.

James somehow passed the written test for the FDNY, no small accomplishment when one only has a 6th grade education. The recruiter told him not to worry: One of James' build with his natural smarts should have no trouble. James was highly desired by the recruiter to be on the job; the man had heart, smarts and a strong back. He also had a strong moral character.

Maude asked Florida over coffee one day, "Don't you worry that he'll get hurt? Being a fireman is a dangerous job."

Florida looked at Maude thoughtfully before answering, "No more dangerous than getting his arm stuck in a machine in a factory, really. Jobs are...not always the easiest to come by."

Maude nodded, realizing that she was out of her league. For all of Maude's liberal thinking, she could never truly put herself in the shoes of a young black couple with limited education just starting out, far from home.

Maude did her best to be supportive, though, and had the couple over for dinner on a Sunday. James put on his Sunday best, as did Florida..it was dinner with her employers but Florida was told, "You're not coming here to work today. You're coming, with your husband, because we're friends having a meal together."

James was a bit leery..he really didn't want the dinner conversation to spin politically or to other subjects that Maude was passionate and outspoken about. He also had to get up early because he was starting his training at the Fire Academy the next day.

"Not too late, baby," he said as a reminder of when they'd have to leave Maude's and catch the bus back to Harlem. Florida nodded and off they went.

To James' surprise, Maude was the perfect hostess, serving the meal herself (although Florida suspected it was catered and not home-cooked) and staying away from hot topics. Maude's husband Walter took James into the parlor for a cigar after the meal and the two men talked.

"I thought your name was Henry," Walter said, having heard reference to Florida's husband as Henry, around the house.

"That's my middle name. And my father's name," James explained. Walter nodded, although still confused.

"Maybe Florida thought 'Henry' had a nicer sound than 'James', more..I don't know, man..more like it fit in around here," James said, glancing around at the well-furnished residence. Walter squirmed slightly in his seat.

"Maybe," Walter said, taking a slug of his brandy. James declined a drink, as he didn't want a cloudy head the next morning. Their conversation turned to idle yet pleasant chatter.

Florida and Maude were in the kitchen. Florida's insistence that she help clean up while the men talked finally persuaded Maude to let her help..it also gave them a chance to talk.

"He's a handsome one," Maude said, and Florida blushed in agreement. "And a fireman. With those shoulders...Florida Evans, I can see why you're always smiling."

Florida burst into laughter before adding coyly, "You could say that man keeps me happy."

The women's laughter died down as they readied dessert. The cake and coffee were brought out, the men collected and Walter gave a toast to James: "To the best of luck at the fire academy."

"Hear, hear," Maude and Florida chimed in. James smiled shyly and raised his cup of coffee. Soon, though, the clock chimed and it was time to get back to their apartment.

When they got to their building, after the bus ride, a note was taped to their door. "James--Come upstairs, you got a phonecall. Urgent." The Evans' couldn't afford a phone and this was how messages got through. They didn't get enough calls to really justify such a bill anyway, so James left Florida downstairs and took the stairs two by two to find out what the call was.

"It was the recruiter, he said call him back immediately." Cousin Jerry said, offering the phone and leaving the kitchen to give James his privacy. James dialed as quickly as he could, watching the rotary dial take its sweet time going back into place before he could dial the next number.

"Hello, yes, this is James Evans.." James' ear was to the phone, and his jaw got tighter as he was given the news.

"You said..No, man..you said it wasn't goin' to be a problem"  
Ear still glued to the phone, the excitement in his voice was turning to anger.  
"But..You couldn't have checked that first? NOW you say it's too late? Aw, man...No, YOU listen..that ain't right...Forget it, man. Just..just forget it." James slammed the phone down before he could say anything he'd regret. He stormed out of Jerry's apartment and headed to the basement.

Florida was actually frightened when James returned, where he began to systematically throw things from the tabletops and let out his anger.

"JAMES! What is it!"

James looked at her with burning eyes full of disgust. "He LIED to me, baby. It was all a LIE. A man with a 6th grade education CAN'T get that job, did you know that? I sure as hell didn't. The Department has these recruiters..they get paid per head..I was just a head. The man wrote on my form I had a high school diploma. I ain't said I did..I was honest. He said don't worry about it. He LIED, baby. Now that lie's in my name. Well..the department done a background check, and guess what. I ain't startin' tomorrow. I ain't startin' anywhere near them until I got a GED..and that takes time. They already called the next man on the list to take my spot, and they think I'm a liar."

Florida tried to hold back the tears in her eyes, and went to him, embracing him. "We'll manage, honey. It's not your fault. Anybody who knows, really knows, you, knows you ain't no liar. That man used you for his fee..and if you really want to, I'll help you study. We'll get your GED. It'll only take a year or so."

"A year or so!" James shook his head, stepping away. "Baby, that's the point! In a year or so, there's gonna be other men who took the test waiting to get on the job. And there's only so many who even get called for hire. I'm done, Florida. Done. There ain't no life for us in New York. I don't want to live in no basement for the rest of our lives. We need to get the hell out of here."

"But what about Maude"  
"I don't want to hear about no Maude. I don't even want you workin' no-way. We can't afford New York, even with Maude, since this fell through. Give your notice, Florida. We is movin' out of here, soon."

And they did. Florida hated to leave Maude, but after confiding in Maude what had happened, and after Maude called a few people with contacts in the FDNY to confirm that, yes, James' application had now branded him as unable to be hired, that it was extremely unlikely that they'd give him a second look, even if he'd obtained the necessary education.

The only satisfaction that James and Florida ever got from that was that the recruiter ended up doing a 3-year prison stint for falsifying people's information. As it turned out, James was one of several dozen men who were taken advantage of, for the head fee of an overzealous, underhanded recruiter. The FDNY, due to incidents such as this, ended up using their own as recruiters, doing away with outside, private agencies to assist, and in doing away with the per-head fee, removed any temptation for the recruiters to take advantage of unqualified men.

He would've loved to have been a firefighter..he'd have been retired by now.

Looking into the street, watching a passing car, he was brought back to the present. Those memories were all in the past..and they could remain in the past. He had the present..and future..to deal with. His thoughts went to Wilona and Penny, to Lisa and the rest of his children, and then rested on Florida once more.

He finished his tea, and headed into the house.


End file.
